bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoka Jiro
|romaji= Jirō Kyōka |alias= |birthday= August 1st |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Female |height= 154 cm (5'1") |weight= |hair= Purple |eye= Dark Purple |bloodtype= A |quirk= Earphone Jack |status= Alive |birthplace= Shizuoka Prefecture |family= Kyotoku Jiro (Father) Mika Jiro (Mother) |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams = Team Hagakure |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 17th |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= Kei Shindō (Anime) |eng voice = Trina Nishimura |image gallery= Yes }} |Jīrō Kyōka}} is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kyoka is a petite, slender teenager. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Unlike the other students, Kyoka wears a vest over her school uniform. Her costume consists of a black jacket, long peach-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Later on, her hero costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double as her amplifiers. Personality Kyoka has a somewhat pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, in particular her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, who happens to be the most common target of her snarky comments. She can also be quite aggressive and may use her Quirk to physically punish people or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive and empathetic towards her friends and others. Additionally, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she appeared to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests, mostly due to perceiving them as completely unrelated to heroism, though she has grown more confident over time. Kyoka also seemed to suffer from certain self-confidence issues in regards to her own body, most likely due to not being as physically developed as the rest of her female classmates. Quirk and Abilities : Kyoka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; the vibrations cause havoc inside the plugged objects. Her quirk also allows her to hear very well. She also can plug the jacks into the boots of her costume which have speakers that allow her to shoot sound in a specific direction. Kyoka can use her earphone jacks to catch sounds, giving her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. She can use them like whips in combat; stretching up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. *'Whip Attack': Kyoka can use her jacks as extremely long-range whips, having enough strength to shatter huge rocks. * |Sōsai}}: This special move allows Kyoka to block out other sounds. * : Kyoka can plug her jacks into the amplifiers on her forearms, slamming the amplifiers onto the floor to finally channel a powerful heartbeat through them that shatters the ground. Sword Fighting: Though she does not directly use a sword in combat, she has shown to be skilled enough to wield a sword Yaoyorozu had made during the attack on USJ, and hold her own against members of the League of Villains using it. Musical Talent: Kyoka is able to play the bass, which is her preferred instrument alongside the guitar. She can play other instruments as well, like drums, but only to a limited extent. Her singing voice is described as "husky, but heavenly". Equipment Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. Battles Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari vs. Villains: Win Final Exams Arc *Kyoka Jiro & Koji Koda vs. Hizashi Yamada: Win Trivia * Kyoka's name contains the kanji for , , and . * Kyoka was the first person in series shown to name her alias after her Quirk's name. The second being Kai Chisaki with his villain name "Overhaul" being the same as his quirk's name along with Hari Kurono's alias being named after his quirk which is Chronostasis. * Kyoka's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Kyoka ranked 16th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Kyoka ranked 7th in the Second Popularity Poll. * Kyoka's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 12 in Class 1-A ** Ranked 17th in the Quirk Apprehension Test ** Ranked 7th in Class 1-A's grades. ** Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Kyoka's hair streaks are drawn similarly to the waves of an EKG, a possible reference to how she uses her earphone jacks to amplify her heartbeat. * In the preliminary stages of the manga, Kyoka was virtually unchanged from her original design, albeit her hair lacked its signature streaks. * Along with Tsuyu, Kyoka is the only known example of a character that has the exact same Quirk as one of their parents, in this case she shares her Earphone Jack Quirk with her mother Mika while Tsuyu's whole family has the same quirk. Quotes *(To Koji Koda about using his Quirk to combat Present Mic) "If you do this, we just might win. But there's no time to hesitate, so do it now! You wanna be a hero, don't you?! Then let's pass this test." References Site Navigation ru:Кьека Джиро it:Kyoka Jiro Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Jiro Family Category:Musicians